1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball practice hoop displaceable from a normally horizontal position by the application of force to the hoop.
2. Prior Art
Various types of basketball hoop supporting structures permit vertical adjustment of the height of a basketball hoop above a playing surface. Other hoop-supporting structures are foldable and/or retractable to a compact condition for storage. Still other hoop-supporting structures are portable. Several known structures have a combination of these features. However, each of the known devices is designed to support a basketball hoop substantially stationarily in a predetermined established position. Consequently, in practicing the dunk shot with any of the above devices, there is a high risk of injury to a player or to the hoop-supporting structure from the player striking or hanging onto the fixedly positioned hoop.
Devices for measuring or increasing a basketball player's jumping ability are disclosed in the following United States patents:
McCall, Jr. -- U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,705 PA2 Nelson -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,781 PA2 Kamish -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,266 PA2 Kropelnitski -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,396
Measurement or development of a player's jumping ability by the device of any of these patents requires tedious and repetitive jumping by the player. Further, none of these devices uses a basketball hoop.
No basketball hoop-supporting structure is known which is designed to permit resilient downward and/or sideways deflection of a hoop.